gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulfric Stormcloak
"I am Ulfric, son of Hoag, born to the Bear of Eastmarch. I yearn to cleanse my holy land of the iniquity it has been unfairly subjected to, and to unite us all as one sovereign nation. As your King and High Jarl, I shall bring back Talos worship, and reign hell upon those elven monsters that so foolishly took our lands from our very feet! To Valhalla and back, Sovngarde awaits!" ~Ulfric Stormcloak's succession speech, Palace of the Kings, 4E 203 '''Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak '''is the latest heir to the throne of Ysgramor, the first born son of Uhtred Hoag Stormcloak, and is the current reigning High King of Skyrim. He is the first and only man to have overthrown the Mede Empire, effectively ending Imperial rule in Tamriel. He serves as the best friend and mentor of The Dragonborn, and is the deuteragonist of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and the main protagonist of The Elder Scrolls: Stormrider. House Stormcloak is an honored vassal to House Stark, and handles their overseas shipping. Background and Early years Ulfric Stormcloak was born in Windhelm on the 4th of Rain's Hand to Helgi Jorgensen and Uhtred Hoag Stormcloak (more commonly known as the Bear of Eastmarch). He was raised believing in Talos (Odin), and the Imperial Pantheon of the Nine Divines. Ulfric's early childhood consisted mainly of trips to the Temple to pray, weapons training, and lots of expensive and luxorious meals with his father. When Ulfric turned six years old, his father took him hunting. Ulfric killed his first elk and took off the hide by himself. His father helped him tailor the hide into his own coat. While Ulfric did display an aptitude for the sport, killing the deer had impacted him greatly. He cried for weeks on end at the thought that he had "murdered" an innocent animal. Ulfric's sensitivity to death eventually took a turn for the worse after another trip hunting. Ulfric never forgave himself for this act, and it haunted him every night. Ulfric slowly became distressed at the thought of death, and developed an anxiety disorder. Journey to High Hrothgar At age 10, young Ulfric was called upon by The Greybeards for training in the way of the voice. He was to eventually become a Greybeard himself. His father, a known advocate of peace within the holds, greatly encouraged this, sending Ulfric to High Hrothgar in a personal carriage, fit for the rough trip. Ulfric's excitement that he could finally make his dreams reality was insatiable. Training in The Way of the Voice The small Stormcloak boy greatly excelled in his training, eventually mastering his first shout "Disarm" at age 14. His mentor and overseer, Master Arngeir, had high hopes for the child. Ulfric eventually mastered "Unrelenting Force" at age 17. This was the last full shout he would learn from the Greybeards. Ulfric's time in High Hrothgar was well spent. He read many books, learned many things, and matured very quickly. Eventually, news of the Great War had spread to his ears, and he was in distress knowing that his very Empire was at risk of being torn apart. Young Ulfric, now aged 22, had decided to leave the Way of The Voice behind, in exchange for battle. He wanted to fight the Thalmor, much to Arngeir's dismay. Arngeir attempted to reason with Ulfric, but the fires of rebellion burned within his blood. He was a warrior at heart, even though he had a very peaceful demeanor. Ulfric packed his essentials, and headed down the mountain back to Windhelm. Return to Eastmarch Ulfric walked many long miles on foot to reach Windhelm, and was greeted by his father and all of his kingsmen. Ulfric's father, Hoag, was somewhat disappointed that his son had decided to abandon his teachings, but was quite pleased that he had decided to join the war effort. Ulfric's father took him inside the Palace of The Kings, and presented him with an axe. The axe had belonged to Skegglund Stormcloak, one of Ulfric's great ancestors, and a reigning king of Skyrim. The axe had been engraved with the small carving of a bear on the mantle, a Stormcloak heritage symbol. Ulfric took the axe in his hands, and it had felt as if it was made for his very fingers. He never let his axe off of his person. The axe had meant something dear to him. Hoag had decided to personally train Ulfric for battle, in honor of the ancient Nord teachings. Hoag felt that the Imperial Province was much too 'organized' in it's fighting techniques. Hoag took Ulfric out to Whiterun, to train with The Companions. Hoag was good friends with their young Harbinger, Kodlak Whitemane. Whiterun and The Companions After a trip to Whiterun by carriage, Ulfric and his father entered the great gates of Whiterun, and were cheerfully greeted by Jarl Balgruuf the Grand. Balgruuf sr. had introduced Ulfric and Hoag to his castle, Dragonsreach, and gave them a tour. Ulfric had taken an interest in the skull of Numinex, an ancient dragon slain by the old nord hero Olaf One-Eye. Ulfric was taught some of the most violent and brutish viking styles of combat, however, he excelled very quickly. Kodlak, about a decade older than Ulfric, was rather impressed. Hoag taught Ulfric a wide variety of blocking techniques, and encouraged him to use his voice in combat. Although remembering Arngeir's words of wisdom, Ulfric decided to use his shout anyways. He became a skilled tactician in only a few months. Eventually, Kodlak and Hoag took Ulfric out to an old bandit hideout to test his skills. Ulfric, a man of peace with a distaste for death, shook at the thought of taking an actual human life. However, he knew in his heart that he must spill blood for his family's honor. During the bloody battle that ensued, Ulfric came into contact with his barbaric side. Adrenaline took over, his senses heightened. He was a born killer. After letting out a savage battle cry, Ulfric slaughtered dozens of the bandits at a time with almost unnatural strength. Hoag and Kodlak were equally impressed, and stunned at how much promise the young Stormcloak had. After clearing out the frontal area of the hideout, Ulfric charged to the chieftain's quarters, and swiftly cut his head clean off. Kodlak cheered Ulfric on, and his father was very proud. The Ways of War When returning to Jorrvaskr, Kodlak awarded Ulfric with a Skyforge Steel War Axe, a weapon that Ulfric would use as his signature blade. Ulfric grew attatched to the axe quickly, and decided he was ready to join the Legion and fight the Thalmor. Joining the Legion Ulfric took a carriage to Solitude as soon as he got the chance. The city was massive and beautiful. A giant stone castle absolutely dwarfed everyone in sight, the glorious Castle Dour, seat of the Emperor. Knights in shining armor were everywhere, and Ulfric could barely navigate the bustling city. Eventually, he met a recruit roughly around the same age as him. The boy introduced himself as Servius Tullius, a young man from Cyrodiil who's parents were murdered by the Thalmor. The two quickly became fast friends, and decided to go up to the training grounds together. Taking the Oath Stormcloak and Tullius met the commander, Captain Arcturus Trebellius of the city guard, who was going to give all the recruits training and oath recitals. Ulfric could see that his friend was shaking in fear, and comforted him. The two were planning on becoming great decorated warriors, and needed to act the part even as mere novices. Captain Trebellius was firm, and very strict on the recruits. He made them practice archery, swordfighting, sparring, horseriding, swimming, running, and many other neccessities. Throughout the long days and nights of extensive training, Ulfric was becoming visibly stronger. The once thin boy was eating a lot more, and his activity levels were skyrocketing. Tullius, on the other hand, was weak and skinny. He could barely lift his crossbow. Captain Trebellius was extremely hard on the poor lad, and Ulfric repeatedly stuck up for his friend. Tullius and Ulfric formed an extremely tight bond throughout their months in training, and were as tight as blood brothers. Ulfric and Tullius cut their palms, and shook hands. They were esentially blood born brothers at this point. On the fourth month in training, Ulfric was visibly more beefed up. He had gained fifty pounds, and was in his maximum prime. Tullius did not gain a pound however, and was picked on very frequently by the other recruits, much to Ulfric's dismay. Even the captain would bully Tullius occasionally. Tullius felt extremely left out, and was starting to become depressed and irritable. At this time, the recruits were all ready to take the oath, and be split into units to fight in the war. Ulfric was eager, and was picked to be on the front lines. Ulfric was one of the most favorited men of the Captain's due to his improvement and strength. Tullius was placed in Ulfric's unit, to his content. After being split up, the men all took the oath. Going to War On the fifth month, the now adept soldiers were sent to Cyrodiil by carriage to aid in the dire war, which was close to it's end already. As soon as they reached Cyrodiil, Lord Naarifin had already Category:Hero Category:Legendary heroes Category:Kings Category:Lords Category:Characters from the North Category:Alive Category:Bannermen of House Stark Category:Nobles Category:Video Games